Hey Robot
by maisie1croft3
Summary: Skye finds out about May and Ward. Ward begins to ask why she's acting different and bets are placed. Skyeward!


"Hey Robot, how are you this bright sunny morning?" Skye's voice echoes around the empty training room as a dishevelled Ward walks down the stairs. Her voice is chirpy and energetic, the one she has when she's had one too many coffees. "Ooh. Not good, here have this, I'll go make five more" she thrusts a warm mug in his hands and almost dances out the room.

He sits on the mats, one hand cradling the cup as though it was worth more than $5 and the other supported his head and almighty killer headache. That's how she finds him ten minutes later only the cup is empty and there is soon another pushed into his grasp.

Ward gives her a look she quickly deciphers as one of shock and croaks "How are you so… happy?" She smirks at him.

"Well, I've had a lot of coffee and decided I wanted to train early. Only I thought you may be in a bit of a better state, what happened to you?" There's a mischievous glint in her eye yet he's not awake enough to call her out on it.

Moments later, once he's finished his second cup, he's feeling awake enough to answer "Whiskey… and whatever other alcohol we have down there" She looks competent but shrugs it off and bins to wrap her hands. When she's done she pulls Ward up and surprisingly into a quick embrace before pulling back and shoving two punch pads into his hands.

They work out for a while but Skye realises how tired he really is and cuts it short.

She's still curious so when she's alone in her bunk she loads up her laptop and checks the various cameras dotted around the bus. One catches her eye and she expands it only to let out a gasp of surprise. It's ward. Coming out of May's room, rather dishevelled and flustered. First, Eww! Second, ouch.

Whatever, she knew he didn't feel for her as she did him. That doesn't mean she's not angry, because she is, extremely. The thing about Skye though is that she never lets it show, much like May she keeps it under wraps, she just attempts not to interfere too much with the thing that hurt her. In this case it's going to be a little difficult…

The next morning she stays in her bunk as soon as possible. When she does come out she heads to the kitchen and grabs a lot of coffee in a thermos before escaping down to the labs to talk to Fitzsimmons. They're suspicious, of course they are Skye hates science, but fortunately say nothing and engage in the conversation. She stays in there until Fitz snaps at her for touching something she _really_ shouldn't have touched. On her way to the garage part of the bus she bumps into _him_.

Well, it's not like she could avoid him forever despite how much she would have wanted that. He looks at her with an expression of confusion laced with hurt. _You wanna try me with hurt, maybe you should've thought about how I would've felt when I found out you were fucking one of our team!_ She screams internally but plasters a smile on her face.

"Hey, where were you this morning, or today for that matter? I haven't seen you yet and normally you're one of the first I see." _Ha. Ha. Ha. What about Mays face when you wake up!_ She looks at him and smiles again.

"Sorry, I slept in a bit and have been down in the lab with Fitzsimmons" He looks like he's going to argue but thankfully lets it go.

Then he bites his lip _stop looking so damn kissable!_ "Do you want to train for a bit now?" he asks softly and she shakes her head desperately trying to rid of the hurt in her chest.

"Nope, just about to go for some quiet time" He nods looking awkward and quite frankly broken.

She walks past him bluntly and he catches her arm shooting her a torn look. "What have I done?" She looks confused "Normally, you're there before me with coffee. You come and find me with your cute face and a silly question. You sit on me even when there's space elsewhere, and you sit with me in my bunk not down in the lab! I've done something and I just want to know what it is so I can fix it?!" She feels the prick of tears and bites her lip before practically running away.

He growls angrily, threading a frustrated hand through his clipped hair and tugging. Plan B, he thinks jogging down to the lab where a flustered Simmons is rushing around with vials of god knows what. It doesn't take long for her to notice him and when she does Simmons almost looks relieved "Oh, thank god, what's wrong with Skye?"

He wants to scream.

"So you noticed it too?" Ward asks coming to a rest against one of the cold shiny tables that was clear. She looks up confused and comes to a stop placing the vial in some holder of sorts and pulling up a short chair.

A hum later she starts an unintelligible ramble "Yeah see, she came down this morning and I noticed she looked a little mad or on edge but didn't point it out because, well, you know how Skye is. Then she sat with Fitz and I whom I thought was a little strange because she's normally with you. So, I talked to Fitz about it and he said that it was probably because of you which I sort of agree with 'cos no offence but you have the tendency to piss her off. Then she scrambled off at some point and didn't return, have you seen her?"

Truthfully, because of the speed she was talking, he didn't get anything but _'Have you seen her?'_ so he just stares silently. Fortunately Fitz sides up against her and gives Ward and apologetic and sympathising look. "What she meant is that Skye was acting strange and we think it has something to do with you. Have you seen her?" Thank god for Fitz, ward sighs.

"I did but she completely blanked me off…?" The hurt in his voice doesn't go unnoticed by Fitzsimmons.

The two scientists share a look before blushing and looking at him with a raised eyebrow "She can't have found out about you and May could she?" Simmons says quietly with a wince.

Oh shit.

It makes much more sense now but how could she. Well, that's kind of a stupid question because Skye is a genius and could've easily checked the random cameras around the Bus. Why would she react like this though? Yeah, they're close and he cares for her, how could he not she's one of the best people he's ever met. They're not like that though.

Fitzsimmons left god knows how much long ago and when he blinks back they're talking in hushed whispers at the other end of the lab. "Thanks guys" he calls before darting out the room their replies deaf to his ears.

Ward runs to the black van in the garage part of the bus and pulls the door open, revealing a silently crying Skye.

Skye learnt to cry silently at an astonishingly early age. She learnt to be strong for others much sooner than that and it didn't take long to know that the only way to do that was to hide your pain. That is what Skye excels at-hiding her pain.

The van she's in now reminds her of her van, reminds her of the only place she could be herself and it makes her feel safe. Safe from the others and most importantly safe from herself. She doesn't have to pretend if she's alone and that's much _much_ easier hence why she loves computers so much, they don't have feelings. They don't care.

Which was why she was perfectly content crying to herself while scrolling through her computer before Ward came barging in. Him and his perfect body.

"Skye" he pleas, her name falling off his lips in a whisper "It didn't mean anything. Just sex, that's all it was, we use each other that's what May and I do. We-I- don't do feelings. Wait, I do, but she's not-we're not, we're not together. It's just sex" he explains his face pale and breath uneven. He can feel the swirl in his stomach that only appears when she gets sad. That sick feeling.

She sighs, clears her throat and wipes her cheeks "I'm not bothered about the fact you screwed her. I'm bothered that you wanted to hide it from me. Sure, I liked being _your girl_ but that was just selfishness and you can do anything you want. I just thought we didn't have secrets"

A tear escapes down her cheek and he wipes it away before she can react, that strange feeling turning his stomach again "Please don't cry, please" he whispers "We didn't tell anyone, you weren't the anomaly…"

"God you sound like Simmons with all your posh words" she croaks a small smile appearing on her cheeks. They both chuckle but its empty. "How about we forget about it?" she offers in a small voice, putting everything on the line with a small number of words. The feeling of relief that foods through him makes him weak at the knees.

Within a few number of seconds he's scooped her into an embrace, crushing her against him _hard_ chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeats kissing her hair.

"Oh ward"

He looks down at her softly "Hmm"

"Close your eyes"

He abides and not two seconds later soft pressure is against his lips. The strawberry flavoured lips moving against his own and spreading warmth through his entire body. Ward is quick to react applying the same amount of pressure before she pulls away.

He catches his breath "what… what was that for?"

She smirks at him and threads her fingers through his hair scratching softly "It's why I was so bothered, when you're deep in thought you talk out loud and I was watching through the camera feeds."

"So we're… we're y'know?"

She shrugs and dances out the room throwing him one last glance before disappearing from sight.

When they're all watching TV that night Skye perches on his lap before his arms wrap securely around her pulling her back into a warm embrace. The rest of the Team don't even bat and eyelash but if she watches closely Skye's sure that Fitzsimmons passes a few notes to May.

That night she joins him in his bed but instead of sex she's content with lying next to him enveloped in his warmth.

The next morning she's ready and waiting in the training area with four cups of coffee and a huge smile. He greets her by pressing his lips to hers allowing a few seconds of bliss before starting the day.

It's the middle of training when Skye sits on the floor unmoving. "What's up?" he asks.

"I wanna play battleships"

"Tough we're training" he answers firmly _desperately_ trying to ignore her plump lips.

"But Ward, pleas can we, _pretty_ please?" she begs a smile in her eyes.

He and she jump up to kiss his cheeks before das ng out the room. May smirks ta him from the doorway "Ha, you're whipped"

"I know" Ward whispers quietly before following _his_ rookie out the door.

In the middle of the day he's sat talking with AC when Skye dances in a smirk playing around the tips of her lips. "Wa-rd?" she sings softly coming to a stop in front of him.

He hums in reply not taking his eyes of the notes Coulson gave him. "Ward?" She asks again a pout replacing the smirk.

"Yes Skye?"

"I come with a silly question and a cute face" she quotes him indirectly making him chuckle and look at her softly.

"The seconds true now what's the first?"

"Kiss?"

He's quick to obey.


End file.
